federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3205-3309 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2376. *CP - December, 2375 *CP - February, 2376 Cardassia Plots Third Week As usual QUESTA prepared a meal to share with ERON BERN since he has taken custody of Cydja and Miniya. They share random discussions until Questa expresses her desire to go to Deep Space Nine in search for her missing daughter Madi. Eron reluctantly agrees, allowing Questa and the two children to go. QUESTA then goes to speak with CORAT DAMAR, explaining to him that she is leaving. Damar is his usual self: rude and crude. After some banter, Questa becomes more assertive, telling the Legate she was being polite not asking permission. The next day, OZARA BRIK and TALEN EVEK show up late for a meeting, having spent the night together. In the meeting they discuss new plans for getting food and supplies to the people, having drawn some consensus that Korn (a cold planet) had the best resources and would be looked into. ERON BERN later discovers that Talen lied to Ozara to get her into bed, misinforming her that he wasn't to be married. Eron offers advice as a friend and Talen leaves with intentions of speaking with Ozara. QUESTA, CYDJA and MINIYA arrive to Terok Nor, only to be greeted by JULIAN BASHIR. He offers to show the woman around and even buys all of them dinner. He realizes this woman was too burdened by family to offer what he really wants, he makes an excuse and leaves (also intimidated by the parentage of Cydja). The remaining girls, order a lot of food, thanks for the Doctor. Fourth Week After duty was over OZARA BRIK has her thoughts on her night with Talen Evek. She wonders if she has made the wrong decision, because now he is to be married again. She speaks with ERON BERN about her situation and to get a males point of view. The next day ERON finds RAYLON EVEK playing in the halls of the headquarters and assumes he's up to no good. But, he is surprised to find books and music in the boys bag and nothing sinister. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week After Leslie was admitted to the infirmary, SHAWN MUNROE goes back to work to catch up on the time he missed. He has a discussion with JOCELYN NELSON about the science teams and his absence in the next couple of days. He also, receives a communication from ADAM WENTZ, who inquires about transferring from the Fenrir onto the station to help with staff shortages. Shawn assures him there is room and he would be welcomed. Later, SHAWN goes back to the infirmary to get a report from JULIAN BASHIR. He explains she was infected with a virus that is sexually transmitted and she has perhaps two weeks to live. LESLIE POL awakes up briefly and speaks with Shawn, for the first time calling him dad. SHAWN returns to his quarters and meets CADENCE DAINKEN there, who claims to have gotten information on an Orian Syndicate plot to create a biological weapon via transmitted diseases. She needs Shawn to act as a contact in order to find a cure. He agrees and then visits PATRICK REESE to have him baby-sit his children while away. Before Shawn leaves GWEN DELANE cautions him on Cadence, and gives him the authority to use -whatever- actions he deemed fit when dealing with her. SHAWN says goodbye to Leslie, expressing that he loved her. REESE then comes in and gives her a St. Anthony medal so she will be watched over. In the morning, the Munroe children wake up in their new place of stay. REBECCA MUNROE, sees a old uniform from AR on the couch and screams. REESE'S dog begins to bark and begins to chew the bear, resulting in horror of Becca and amusement of JAMES MUNROE. In the end, Becca was dealt with and Reese asserted his authority. CORBAN MADDIX begins his counseling with DELANE. He is hesitant, but in the end agrees so that it is not on his records. Delane is under the impression that Maddix is a good officer who has been corrupted by Cadence. Second Week Now that the Fenrir has returned, PATRICK REESE can no longer hold off on his question for TH'MATAKALAHN. He finds the Jem'Hadar on the station and asks him for lunch. He inquires if the soldier is sorry for the murders of those on AR. The Jem'Hadar is uncertain how to answer, stating he felt a kind of remorse but couldn't quite say if he was sorry. Reese, unable to forgive him unless forgiveness is asked for contacts CHARLES VELLOP. He explains, that in his new belief (Christianity) that even God cannot forgive those who do not ask for it. Vellop seems to sway sides with this information, having questioned his inital decision from the beginning. Reese explains he will give one vial to Federation medical to be used as they wish (along with the 2 he'd already given Th'Mat). Vellop explains that Reese may go back on duty once his 100 hours of counseling are completed. REESE and J'PEL get into a religious discussion revolving around the decisions Reese is making. He explains that part of Christianity is forgiveness, but only when wanted. While J'Pel explains there is more to it than that, sitting several detailed biblical examples. Still Reese is not swayed. MARCUS WOLFE and GWEN DELANE have a conversation about Maddix. They both agree that he is a good officer and each recognize the self-destructive behavior the Commander exhibits. REESE returns to his quarters, preparing to frame his vials of white only to find that JAMES MUNROE has a rather large collection of holographic pornography. He calls the boy out on it and James confesses he purchased them from Quark and is sharing them with his friends on the station. They were only out of mild curiosity, but Reese realizes the boy is growing up. Still, Reese manages to embarrass James thoroughly. REBECCA MUNROE later finds the vials of white in the quarters and nearly drops them. REESE explains to JAMES why the vials are important and begins to retell his story of AR-558. This post was supposed to be up before the wedding and therefore was not included in the right week. This post takes place in 2nd week! Delane and Marcus have a conversation over what has been bother him lately. As ordered by Admiral Vellop, Marcus uses this time to vent all his frustrations. Third Week On the shuttle ride home from the Syndicate planet, SHAWN MUNROE wakes up to learn he barely made it alive. CADENCE DAINKEN is pleased he is doing well, and the cure is on its way to the station. Several hours later they are all on Deep Space Nine again. SHAWN wakes up once more in the infirmary. Waiting at his side are LESLIE POL and JAMES MUNROE. Leslie explains the cure has worked and in time she will be fine. The family is relieved Shawn will be alright. NEYORI BENTON uses her time effectively to explore the station. Spotting the Wolfe Wedding Party in Quarks, she makes her way over, greeting QUARK himself, and MARLON NADIS who volunteers to pay for her meal in exchange for some company. BRYCE WREN arrives in search of his friend Marlon, but discovers JOCELYN NELSON is also in attendance. They have a conversation about their personal lives before CORBAN MADDIX interrupts them. Spotting MARLON, BRYCE makes his way to him, to discover the man thinks Neyori is his girlfriend. In an attempt to make KATAL WOLFE jealous, Marlon goes to speak with her, leaving in a drunken stupor. MARCUS WOLFE strikes up a conversation with BRYCE briefly before returning to KATAL and discussing their favour wedding gifts. MADDIX finds CADENCE at the party finishing her transaction with the syndicate contact. He speaks with her to find out; she is still under the influence of the truth serum. Asking several juicy questions, he knows when enough was enough and the two leave together. NEYORI wishes to settle in more, therefore she speaks with KYLE TH'MARRUS the Chief of Security on the station. The official business of her quarters and counseling appointments are debated, as well as he discovery that her ex-husband was killed on AR-558. Finding out an old flame is on the station, NEYORI visits with PATRICK REESE. They speaks, their once serious relationship coming back to them and old feelings dug up. Reese broke it off over fears she was cheating on him, he discovers that was not the case and tries to make up for lost time by inviting her to stay with him until she has her feet on the ground. The next day SHAWN picks up his kids from the Reese quarters to take them home. Once the kids are gone NEYORI and REESE have the opportunity to reacquaint themselves. She explains some of her experiences and he does the same, ending up as a pair of long lost lovers. GWEN DELANE has more tricks up her sleeve when she announces to DENORIAN THAY he has been considered for a promotion via the official Federation psychological institute on Sura IV. She is concerned for CADENCE and wishes Thay to bring the convict to Sura for extensive testing. Once out of the infirmary, SHAWN MUNROE makes a note to see CADENCE to thank her for everything she had done. She however, is not in good spirits, feeling the depression of confinement. THAY speaks with Cadence, explaining the new mission and offers some more advice/counseling as a means to persuade her to go. Cadence fears she has little to live for or look forward too. SHAWN returns upon hearing she is departing yet again, making her a home made meal for them to share. He discusses with her her moral choices in her relationship with Maddix, and makes it clear he is her friend, but only to a point. Questa goes to Quark, the best place for information. In exchange for some of her jewels, she is able to get something about of the Ferengi about her daughter but nothing conclusive. Fourth Week After a suggestion from Captain Wolfe, TH'MATAKLAHN decides he will befriend CORBAN MADDIX. They begin to exchange some words in Quarks, though neither seems too pleased to have the other around. The Jem'Hadar offers to challenge MORN to a drinking contest, and the drunken Maddix takes it betting all his money and losing. TH'MAT is taken to the sickbay on the Fenrir, where the EMH treats him for alcohol poisoning and MADDIX is sedated by the Bajoran security. The EMH discovers that the Jem'Hadar's system should have been fine but because of the lack of white, he nearly died. When MADDIX is released, he proceeds to get drunk again and arrives to PATRICK REESE's quarters to explain what happened and get him to assist in an assassination. Ultimately, Maddix passes out on the couch, staying the night. NEOYRI BENTON and REESE get into an argument in the morning about Th'Mataklahn. It becomes heated enough to wake Maddix. Reese cannot believe she would defend the Jem'Hadar and Neyori leaves. REESE and MADDIX have a brief discussion about keeping their desire to kill Th'Mat a secret before Maddix leaves as well. When the day is over NEYORI returns in a drugged state from the flowers she harvested on the Syndicate planet. The drug allows someone to forget things for a brief time. Speaking with REESE, he realizes something may be off, but she pretends to be drunk and they make up. MADDIX gets back into trouble with Nausicaans debt collectors, only to be saved by ALYN GARDNER. Back on the station, she offers exchange of information for Maddix's life and for a place to stay. ERON BERN begins a scheduled communication with CYDJA BERN and QUESTA who are on the station looking for her daughter Madi. Cydja answers and she explains to him about Dr. Bashir. Bern seems to become jealous and appoints Cydja to watch out for other men around her mother. This comes in handy when QUESTA and CYDJA go shopping on the Promenade. While at a dress store, a Terran man is putting the moves on, and Cydja stopped him with tears, causing the man a lot of grief. XCHL PAO has another conversation with TH'MAT about the white available on the station. It is becoming apparent that more is needed for the Jem'Hadar to survive and actions are to be taken to file an appeal against the Admiral's decision. PAO goes to the arboretum, to relax only to run into CYDJA. They speak and she explained her mother’s situation. After a brief introduction, it agrees to help all it can. SHAWN MUNROE visits QUESTA in her quarters to catch up and the two talk about her reasons for being there. They get close and have a moment of tension before CYDJA catches them, assuming the worst. She pretends to have wet the bed in an attempt to get rid of him, but they make a lunch date for the next day. SHAWN speaks to LESLIE POL about the lunch, and she reluctantly agrees to go despite her dislike for Cydja. CYDJA however contacts ERON BERN, informing him about SHAWN. He is jealous, and messages QUESTA in the morning. The two get into an argument, resulting in her refusing to leave and the Legate rather riled up. QUESTA contacts SHAWN and explains the lunch in cancelled because the Legate is concerned for her. Shawn explains he will do all he can to help her and contacts the Legate himself for a man to man talk. Once he explains the situation, BERN agrees to let her remain, but only if uniformed escorts are allowed on the station. PAO, continuing on with Wolfe's tasks, asks REESE if he would hand the vials over. Reese said he wouldn't, and Pao explained it understood and informed him that it would be making an appeal. USS Fenrir Plots First Week The Fenrir has returned to DS9 after its first mission in the Gamma Quadrant. While they were away, KARYN DAX-WOLFE had her second birthday party. BRYCE WREN is helping out with the station science team because Shawn is away on his mission. Bryce meets the new Andorian ensign to come on the Fenrir. SHOY CHAZ speaks with his commanding officer and is a rather shy man. MARCUS WOLFE is alerted of the situation with Maddix and speaks to KATAL T'KASSUS about it. After the realization that she was molested as a child, the news of Maddix's affairs with a minor hits home. They begin to discuss possible people who may replace the first officer on the Fenrir. Also, DENORIAN THAY has made it known that he wishes to transfer onto the station. His services are better utilized there. Therefore, Marcus has to replace him. He goes to see EZRI DAX and asks her to join his crew on the Fenrir. She agrees, and is hoping for a promotion, though it is doubtful. Second Week KATAL T'KASSUS and MARCUS begin to discuss wedding plans. Marcus has already spoke with Delane and is intent on having Maddix or Morn be his best man. Katal agress, but asks that Marcus not allow her father to attend the wedding. Marcus tells her of his plan to visit him after the wedding on Romulus (and after the honeymoon). Katal is reluctant, but agrees. MARCUS finds out about the Admiral's decision and contacts VELLOP over sub-space. After a heated argument, Marcus throws some insults and cuts off communications. As a result, he is ordered into some psychological counseling. The Admiral is concerned he is too attached to his shipmates and no longer objective. To fill in the time MARCUS asks MADDIX to be his best man, having made the decision. The two talk briefly about Maddix's marriage. KATAL has also been assigned to train 4 new ensigns a bit more that the Academy forgot, SHOY CRAZ included. KATAL later has a discussion with EBEN DORR informing him that he will take her place as Chief when she is on her honeymoon. On Bajor, MARCUS, KATAL, MADDIX, and EZRI Dax are among the wedding party, where the Captain and the Engineer are married in a traditional Bajoran ceremony with a few Terran twists. Approx date of wedding, January 12, 2376. Third Week Aboard the Fenrir, MARCUS WOLFE is preparing all the last minutes details before his trip to Vulcan. NEYORI BENTON interrupts him to ask him for clarification on her research she's doing to catch up with the last six years of her life. He discovers she was a pilot and offers up training programs and enlists her help to train the current pilots of his ship. Later, NEYORI speaks with TH'MATAKLAHN about the Prophets and his role on AR-558. She finds him to be interesting, and his interests genuine, however cannot escape her feelings of uneasy when in his presence. CADENCE DAINKEN requests a meeting with MARCUS before they both are to leave on their separate trips. She expresses her concern for Maddix, and wishes the Captain (as his friend) to look out for him. Marcus suggests Maddix be-friend Th'Mataklahn, though Cadence is weary of the suggestion. MARCUS is also concerned with finding a temporary (possibly permanent) first officer on the Fenrir. His choice is between XCHL PAO or J'PEL. He speaks with PAO, and it accepts the officer, hoping to make the Fenrir a more efficient ship. Finally before KATAL leaves, she speaks with MARLON NADIS to try and make amends. However, her bad choice of words, places her deeper in trouble, realizing that she made Marlon feel second best to all her other choice male companions. With the wedding over KATAL and MARCUS begin their journey to Vulcan. QUARK has tagged along for the ride, providing some annoying, but humorous entertainment for the newlywed couple. Fourth Week Back in the science labs, BRYCE WREN has a conversation with SHOY CRAZ about why he is always nervous. As an officer who had issues with nervousness, Bryce offers his advice to try and help the Andorian man fit in better and become a more improved officer. Later on that day BRYCE gets the unexpected visit by ALYN GARDNER. As a former officer and his ex-girlfriend the meeting was bittersweet. She offered him the schematics to the Maquis weapon, and old feelings began to surface. Syndicate Plots First Week As a continuation from station plots, SHAWN MUNROE and CADENCE DAINKEN go off on their mission to get the cure for Leslie's virus. Cadence informs Shawn more about what is going on, explaining that the Syndicate is broken into parties, some warring each other. One party made the virus, and another is suffering. They need a linguist to crack a code, which gives them the location of their base planet. Shawn is disguised as a Bajoran names VERRAN TOJAL. The two of them meet an informant names Nicholi. He determines that Shawn is trustworthy and gives him the coded information. Shawn and Cadence set off to the planet, while the code is being deciphered. While on the way, Shawn discovers that Cadence is able to speak Ancient Egyptian and helps him complete the code. Discovering the destination is on a hidden planet, and the base by a 'grandfather mountain' they make their way there. However, the planet has been booby-trapped. Shawn and Cadence run into a field of intoxicating flowers (think the poppies in Wizard of Oz). They begin to forget who they are, but not before they confess many secrets. Later, they wake up as prisoners by NEYORI BENTON. After injecting Cadence with a truth serum, the others find out Neyori has been stranded on the planet for six years and is a Starfleet Officer. She explains that she can help them, if they take her off the planet. Second Week On the Syndicate planet, CADENCE DAINKEN continues to have trouble with the truth serum, revealing to SHAWN MUNROE and NEYORI BENTON that she is really working as an agent for the Federation. As well as information on the assassination she hadn't told anyone else. Shawn decides he may use the information to blackmail Cadence in the future. That night, there is a torrential downpour. CADENCE is caught sleepwalking but wakes up to find there may be a mountain slide. However, she left her mothers necklace back at the camp and goes back. NEYORI helps save her, finding a cave where SHAWN had already found. Shawn and Cadence bond a bit more after her near death experience. In the morning, the three head out. SHAWN and CADENCE find out NEYORI has enhanced vision while on the planet. Cadence and Shawn talk about more things (including her sleepwalking). Soon, they discover the moss and Neyori incapacitates the guards. Once everything was done, Shawn is stung by a poisonous planet. Near death, Neyori runs ahead for the shuttle while Cadence literally carries the man down the mountain. Finding another field of poppies, she falls unconscious herself. Neyori reaches the shuttle and beams them on board. The three leave the planet. Honeymoon Plots Fourth Week Once they arrived to Vulcan KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE begin to relax, but there are things on Katal's mind. She is worried that she was only a second thought to Marcus because Jadzia had died. Marlon's words ring in her mind, and Marcus has to convince her that she was his wife and he loved her. MARCUS explains to KATAL his despite to walk the Kohlinar together with her in an attempt to change the future he saw in the orb vision. They discuss that and their own real future ahead of them including children, future careers and places to live. Sura IV Plots Fourth Week CADENCE DAINKEN and DENORIAN THAY are off to the planet Sura IV, the base for psychological research in the Federation. Thay expresses his concern for Cadence because he sensed Captain Delane was hiding something. She appreciates the gesture and will be kept on guard. CADENCE arrives and is explained the procedure to help with recessed memories and will get one year off her sentence if she agrees to be in the experiment. With that incentive she agrees, but the doctor is surprised when something goes wrong. CADENCE is repressing -good- memories. He has to admit what is going on to THAY, who is infuriated. Thay then offers to put himself into the machine to save her. #01 January, 2376 2376 #01 2376 #01